Growing up Naruto
by Frostycookies
Summary: Ficlets which catalogue the lives of the Namikaze household as they welcome the new baby to their world. Watch as he grows up Naruto. Disclaimer: I do not own the image or the series
1. Chapter 1 - Mama Mia

Chapter one- Mama Mia

* * *

"Arrghh!" the woman screamed. Sweat poured down her face, causing her bright red hair to stick to her skin. She grabbed onto the closet thing that she could get to, and unfortunately, that was her husband. "Minato, you bastard!" she shouted and the blonde nervously chuckled, as his wife's hand dug into his white coat. The medic Nin tried to calm her down, tried to tell her to push, but she snarled at them.

"Kushina-chan" he started and fierce brown eyes immobilized him. "Anata" he said with a smile on his face as he took her hands into his. The medics nodded, urging him to continue. "Calm down, alright?" he asked. She pulled away from him and pulled him by the jacket.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" she howled and she shook him like a rag doll, while the medics tried to pull her away from him.

"Kushina!" he squeaked, more afraid of the woman than any enemy shinobi he ever faced in battle.

"You're the one who did this to me! I'm going to kill you!" she roared and all the color drained from his face. Luckily, a rather harsh contraction saved him from her wrath.

"Push, Namikaze-sama" one of them said, and she screamed, as she did as she was told. "You're almost there. I can see the head" the woman added.

"Really?" Minato asked, and he made the mistake of looking. "Kami" he whispered before he fell to the ground with a loud * **thud** *.

"Shit! Hokage-sama fainted!" someone shouted, watching as the revered Yondaime twitched and foamed at the mouth.

"Minato, you bastard!" Kushina screamed.

* * *

Author's notes: Hahahaha! Somehow, for some strange reason, this popped up in my mind, and I thought, "Hey, I should post this", and viola! Here it is.

The great Yondaime defeated by the beauty of childbirth...*smirks* I'm evil...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle

Chapter two – The battle

Naruto's age: Six months old

* * *

"Alright men" the blonde said pacing to and fro. His hands were folded behind his back, and his clones were on stand by as they watched him. "We have our mission" he added and stopped in front of the giggling Naruto. Naruto was lying on his back, with his two chubby legs in the air.

"Sir!" the one said, saluting the Yondaime. "Permission to speak freely" he said with an erect back, clearly at attention.

"Granted, soldier" Minato said with a sharp nod of the head. The clone stepped forward and stood at ease.

"It stinks~" the clone whined and they looked at Naruto's diaper that was loaded. It could only be described as huge. They shuttered at the thought of what exactly that diaper contained. "I'm sorry but I can't!" he sobbed, flinging himself on the other clone. "I just can't!" he cried.

"Why the hell do you think I created you both!?" Minato shouted. "For your looks?" he rudely asked. Suddenly a putrid smell drifted in the air and Naruto chose that time to go 'Gah!' His chunky legs failed in the air, and he gurgled out spit as he cooed in baby talk. "Oh, Kami" Minato gagged and held his nose. He nearly fainted but thankfully, the both clones held him up. He stumbled but he finally got his standing.

"Sir, get a hold of yourself man!" one of the clones said, as he slapped his face. Minato held his red cheek and incredulously stared at it. "You're Namikaze Minato, for Kami's sake. Youngest Hokage in Konoha's history, listed as an S-class Nin in the bingo book, destroyer of battalions, fuinjutsu genius! How can you be defeated by a mere diaper?" he shouted and Minato nodded astutely.

"Thanks, I needed that" Minato said, standing firm once more. "However, if you do that again, I'll pop you" he darkly added and the clone saluted him. "Alright, men, I'm going in" he said, and stepped towards the babbling babe.

"Be careful!" the second clone hissed and clung to his fellow Kage bunshin. "I can't watch! Oh, the horror!" he shouted and covered his eyes. Minato retched, when the scent got stronger as he pulled the lapels off of the diaper. "I'm going to be sick" the clone heaved.

Naruto bubbly laughed at Minato as he quickly changed him. When he was finished, he threw the dirty diaper in the bin. "Good job sir!" the clone chirped and Minato wiped his forehead.

"That was better than I expected" Minato said and turned to his clones. He watched as their eyes widened with shock and disgust. "What is it?" he whispered, fearful of the answer. When he tried to grab them, they ran from him.

"Ano, sir, you have something..." one of the clones said, pointing to his forehead. Minato brought his hand to his forehead, and his fingers touched something wet. The other clone threw up in the nearby bin and Minato's mouth opened. He brought the shaky hand down so he could see what made his clones so afraid...

* * *

Kushina was stepping out of the bathroom, when she stopped. A loud, hitch pitched scream echoed from Naruto's nursing room. "Heh. Serves you right" Kushina said with a smirk as she walked with a spring in her step. "You should've done the dishes when I asked you to, Mina-kun" she hummed.

* * *

Author's notes: Heh, poor Yondaime. Well, I managed to get this chapter finished and because of dreckman's always kind words, I decided to post it. Thanks for the support, dreckman. I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3- Baby's first steps

Chapter three – Baby's first steps

Naruto's age: One year old

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this series, but I do own this idea and story line which was conceived when I spent too much time with my baby cousin...

* * *

Kushina wiped her hands on her apron as she watched Naruto. Ever since he learned to crawl, no one could stop the ball of energy that was her son. He was currently sitting in the living room in his playing pen with his blocks. "Ne, Naru-chan, what are you doing?" she asked, walking over to him. Blue eyes shone at her and he gurgled out "Brrgglh!" She giggled at his baby talk and patted his head. "Oh, you're playing with your blocks! Such a bright boy!" she cooed and kissed his forehead. He preened at her apparent appraisal and held up a block in his hand as an offering. "Is this for me?" she asked, stooping down. He nodded frantically and let out an "Yrrsblh". She smiled and said "Thank you". He smiled at her and went back to his blocks. Since she had already bathed and fed him, it was now her turn for some grub. And what better than some homemade ramen?! She licked her lips at the thought and stood up. The ramen was steaming hot and ready for consumption. "Ramen~" she sang as she stepped to the counter. Apparently, at the sound of his mother's singing, Naruto perked up. Then, the most delicious smell, traveled in the air, until his little nose picked it up. Drool poured down his mouth, as he watched his mother as she sat down. She clapped her hands in thanks and was ready to chow down, when she heard her son blurted out "Mrmst!" She spun around on the stool, and she watched with wide eyes as Naruto stop up in the middle of the playing pen. She clasped her hands on her mouth. On unsteady, plump legs, he took one step. "Naru-chan!" she exclaimed, as he took another. He didn't stop there. He continued with shaky steps until he was standing at one of the corners of the pen. "Ramuphm!" he shouted with a clap of his hands, mimicking his mother. Unfortunately, because he was using his hands to hold up his chubby body, he fell down. "Ah, Naru-chan!" Kushina exclaimed and rushed towards him. She took him in her hands and he clapped again. "Good job!" she said and kissed him all over his face. He giggled and pointed to the ramen on the counter. "Alright, alright. You'll get your ramen" she said and she was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey there readers. I know it's been some time since I updated but you know how life can get. Any who, I know this chapter is not exactly like the last two which were hopped with humor. But I've been going through some things and in through these hectic times, my brain decided that I was in need of something light and warm. So that is why this chapter was so...fluffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – Baby wars

Disclaimer: I do not own...you know what...or who...

Naruto's age: One year, six months

* * *

"Only your son would walk just for ramen" Mikoto commented. They watched Naruto as he stooped down besides some flowers with Sasuke by his side. He wore black shorts, a blue t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. Sasuke wore a white shorts and a black shirt with the Uchiha fan. Kushina and Mikoto was sitting on a blanket under a tree, having a picnic with the boys. The red haired woman laughed and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "And let me guess, he's addicted to that stuff as well" she added and Kushina chuckled. Naruto pointed at something and Sasuke nodded.

"What can I say? My son is brilliant enough to appreciate the goody deliciousness of such a delicacy bestowed unto us by Kami" Kushina said and Mikoto snorted.

"Yeah, okay" the Uchiha woman said and Naruto ran towards his mother with a flower in his hand.

"Frshsns" Naruto said with Sasuke tottering behind him. Unlike Naruto who had been walking for two months already, the onyx child had just started walking. He placed the flower in his mother's lap and Kushina cooed.

"Oh, thank you, Naru-chan!" she said, hugging him. Sasuke gave his mother a flower as well and Mikoto kissed him on the nose. Sasuke smiled brightly at his mother.

"Gnssts" Naruto said, turning to Mikoto who arched one of her delicate eyebrows. He blushed and shyly placed a flower in her hand.

"Thank you" Mikoto said and she kissed his nose. He twiddled his thumbs with bright red ears as he nodded at her. Kushina cooed over her son and Mikoto smiled. However, not all were pleased. Little Sasuke moved in front of his mother.

"Shslths" Sasuke said. (Beg your pardon readers, but the author would gladly step in from here so that she can translate. *fixes glasses* that means Step away from my mother)

"Nosheshtsl" Naruto said, clearly hurt at Sasuke's words. (Why?)

"Hlshes" Sasuke said, and Naruto's face turned red with anger. (Because she's my mommy and you can't have her)

"Ishsna" Naruto said and stuck his tongue out, as he moved to Kushina. (I don't want your stupid mommy, I have my own!) Kushina looked at Mikoto who was clearly lost as she was.

"Mhsh!" Sasuke said with clenched fists and a scowl on his face. (My mommy is not stupid, take it back!)

"Sutsh" Naruto said. (Stupid) Sasuke's face turned red.

"Yshsh" Sasuke shouted back at the blonde. (You're stupid) Naruto frowned and the boys were ready to launch themselves on each other. The mothers, sensing the danger, pulled them away.

"What was that, Naru-chan?" Kushina reprimanded him and he guiltily looked down at his feet. "What did mommy say about fighting?" she asked and he pouted. "Naru-chan" she sternly said.

"Shsons" Naruto said and she nodded. (Not to). He turned to Sasuke who was getting scolded as well.

"Now you say sorry and make up like good boys" Kushina said and Mikoto motioned for Sasuke to do the same.

"Mshs" Sasuke said as he looked away. (I'm sorry)

"Shsys" Naruto replied. (Me too. Sorry Sasuke) He brightly smiled at Sasuke who smiled back.

"Cute!" the mothers exclaimed as the both boys hugged. And thus, the baby wars came to an end.

* * *

Author's notes: I dedicate this chapter to all of you who reviewed, liked and followed this story. Thank you all for you support and your patience, especially you dreckman. Kudos! ^.^

PS: Can you imagine those two fighting in their chibi forms? How cute is that? Right...I almost died from the fluff while thinking about it...lol...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – Baby's first word

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

Naruto's age: Two years old

* * *

"Say Dada, can you say Dada?" Minato cooed as Naruto sat on Kushina's lap. Naruto looked up from his bowl of apple slices and made a sound that came out like a raspberry. Jiraiya cackled and Tsunade smirked at Minato's slumped shoulders.

"You're worried that he's not speaking as yet, you say" Tsunade said to Kushina who nodded. She sipped her tea and hummed. "There's not really wrong with that. All children develop at their own pace, so don't worry" she added. Jiraiya took up the bubbling child and lifted him gently in the air.

"If anything, his first word's going to be grandpa! Right, Naru-chan~" Jiraiya asked the laughing boy.

"Please, it's going to be Mama" Kushina said with a purse of her lips. Minato took Naruto from Jiraiya and held him protectively.

"You're all wrong! It's going to be Dada!" Minato said and Tsunade sighed. These were supposed to be some of the most powerful shinobi in the Elemental Nations...

"Pah, you don't know what you're talking about" Jiraiya said, as he moved to the living room. "It'll be..." he was saying, when a stray Lego* crawled out from some dark hole, gleefully skewering itself on Jiraiya's foot. "You son of a bit-..." he was shouting but he wasn't far gone not to notice the other's warning glares. "... Poo" he finished the sentence. Naruto's eyes lit up as the word swam in his little head. Poo, Poo, Poo, Poo, Poo, Poo~.

Tsunade was the first to notice his mouth opening and she got up. Well, damn. She shot Jiraiya an almost sympathetic look. Poor bastard...

"Poo!" the two year old shouted out with an innocent glee. Kushina froze, and Minato's eyes darkened. "Poo, poo!" the boy wiggled in his father's grasp.

"Jiraiya" Kushina growled, her hair rising in the air like the nine tails of the Kyuubi. Jiraiya took a step back as Minato shoved Naruto in Tsunade's arms.

"Shi-...Poo!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran off, only to be followed by Kushina and Minato. Tsunade shook her head and looked at the boy in her hands who was experimenting with his first word.

* * *

Author's notes: Hahaha! I know I'm evil and I'm sorry...pfft but I couldn't help myself. Poor Naru-chan. I know that most authors would try to make it cutesy by allowing Naruto's first word to be Papa or Mama...So I thought "Nah, I'll change things up". I know I've been bringing the fluff so here's some laughs (That is if it was funny o.O) Thanks goes out to everyone who keep reading, reviewing, following and adding this story to their favorites. I love ya all.

* PS: Are there Lego blocks in Konoha? O.O I don't even know...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six – The hat

Disclaimer: Meh, do I rEALly have to? I mean you all know that I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's age: Two years, nine months

"I'm home!" Minato called as he took off the official Hokage's robes. The only reason he was wearing the stuffy thing was because he had an important meeting. A blonde blur crashed into his legs and he laughed as Naruto clung to him.

"Wercom hrome, dada!" Naruto exclaimed and looked up. Minato grabbed him up and Naruto laughed as raspberries were blown on his belly. (Welcome home, daddy. Translation provided by the author)

"Welcome home, Mina-kun" Kushina said, stepping into view. Minato's eyes softened and he pecked her on the lips.

"Dada, w'at ish dat?" Naruto asked, curiously looking at the Hokage hat that hung behind his father's head. Minato placed Naruto down on the floor, and took it off. (Daddy, what is that?)

"This is Daddy's hat" Minato said, placing it in his son's eager hands. He could see the stars in the boy's eyes as he ran his fingers on the edges.

"Dada's hrat?" Naruto asked and Minato nodded. His lips opened to form an 'O' as he studied the hat. Kushina smiled as she stood beside her husband. He placed the hat on his head, and his parents laughed as the hat covered his entire face. "I ah Dada!" he shouted and ran off, almost tripping on his way. (I'm Daddy)

"So cute" Kushina said, with her hands over her heart. She glanced at Minato who hadn't moved. "Mina-kun, are you alright?" she asked, nudging him.

"Did you see that, Kushina-chan?!" he shouted and she shook her head. "My Naru-chan wants to be like his daddy!" he shouted. She sighed. "Naru-chan, Dada loves you!" Minato shouted as he ran through the house. "Naru-chan!" and the shout was loud enough to resonate throughout all of Konoha.

* * *

Author's notes: Here's some fluff for the New Year, 2016.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven – Making pancakes

Naruto's age: Three years, four months

* * *

"Dada, wa' happen to mama?" Naruto asked watching as his father closed the door of his parent's room. (Daddy, what happened to mummy?)

"Mama, is really sick today, Naru-chan" Minato said and Naruto frowned. "But don't worry, Dada's going to make us breakfast!" he said, flexing his biceps. His frown deepened. "What?" he asked.

"Dada ca'no cook" Naruto said and Minato pouted. (Daddy can't cook). Minato picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Of course Dada can cook!" Minato said as they walked to the kitchen. "What do you want? You can choose" he said, setting him down in his special seat.

"Ramen!" Naruto roared as he slapped his hands on the table with such a request. Minato shook his head at him.

"Pancakes it is" Minato said moving to the cupboard ignoring the whines that came from his son. "Let's just get the ingredients ready" he murmured. When he got all he needed, he placed them on the counter. He placed flour in a bowl, and Naruto stared at the white, powdery substance. "Oh, shoot! I forgot the milk" Minato said, turning to the fridge. With his back towards Naruto, suddenly, a mischievous glint flashed in the boy's eyes. He slowly crept from his chair and approached the bowl. "Milk, milk, milk" Minato hummed as he rummaged through the fridge. Naruto stood on his tippy toes, and pulled on the bowl.

"Nyah~" was all Minato heard and when he turned, he saw Naruto covered in flour from his head to his toes. Luckily the bowl was plastic, and didn't break as it cluttered to the ground. "Sn'w!" Naruto screamed and flailed about. _**Flour flew everywhere**_.

"No, Naru-chan!" Minato shrieked as the boy zipped through the house, trailing flour wherever he went.

* * *

"Mina-kun? Naru-chan?" Kushina asked with a croaky voice. She walked down the hallway, cloaked in a thick blanket, only to stop. Standing in the middle of the living room, was Minato holding onto Naruto. The blonde was kicking his chubby legs to and fro, trying his best to wriggle out of his father's grasp. Oh, and both were covered with flour. They both stilled at her appearance, Naruto's eyes widening to the size of saucers. He knew how much Mama hated when he made a mess. "I'm going back to bed" she groaned instead of scolding them both. She was so sick that she decided to leave Minato to handle that mess.

* * *

Author's notes : T^T, naughty Naruto...eh but it was funny.

Thanks goes out to all everyone especially those who left reviews. I'll update soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight – An afternoon spent with the Scarecrow and baby fox

Disclaimer : No, I don't own Naruto nor will I ever

* * *

Naruto's age: Four years

Hatake Kakashi stared at the child staring back at him. The boy who was wearing a pair of orange shorts and white t-shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl in the middle of his chest had a smile on his face. His big blue eyes were shining with unadulterated admiration and Kakashi had no idea why. "So...Um...what do you want to do?" he asked, rubbing his gloved hand behind his head. Just some minutes ago, Minato and Kushina had dropped the child off for him to babysit. He didn't why he was even considered for such a task. The boy walked over to him and Kakashi watched as he tugged at his shirt.

"Ramen" the boy said and Kakashi could only smile under his mask.

* * *

With his hand in his own, Kakashi walked down the street with Naruto at his side. He watched as women cooed at them both, blushing as Naruto began to sing some song he knew Minato had taught him. "I wuv Papa~" the boy sang off key, making sure to add a little wiggle of his body before stopping to stare at Kakashi.

"What? Your song end, chibi?" Kakashi asked, the itch to take out his Icha Icha tempting him as every minute passed.

"Up" Naruto demanded and Kakashi arched an eyebrow. The boy pulled out of his grasp and then raised his hands in the air. "Up" he said again, and Kakashi could hear the whispers of "He's so cute, I think I'm going to die".

"Fine" Kakashi said when those big round eyes took on a teary hue. He picked up the child and placed him on his shoulders, just as he had seen his mentor done before. He sighed as sticky fingers grabbed onto his hair. "Oi, not so hard, chibi" Kakashi said, holding onto his legs as he started to walk, but nearly fell when the boy started to sing a new song, one different from the previous.

"I wuv Unc'e Kwaka~" only served to knock people out from the cuteness overload.

* * *

Unfortunately, when they finally got to Teuchi's ramen stand, Kakashi's entire head was pounding. "Damn brat" Kakashi muttered as he placed the boy on a stool.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, it's so nice to see you" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter said with a smile on a face. Kakashi on the other hand, was rubbing his aching head. The boy had managed to pull every strand of his hair.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted and Ayame laughed along with her father at the chibi's request.

"Alright, young man" Ayame said, kissing his nose before going off. Naruto turned to Kakashi who was grumbling about brats and Icha Icha depravation. That was when a tanned, tiny hand landed on his gloved one and Naruto directed a cheeky smile at him.

"He really seems to like you, Kakashi-san" Teuchi commented as he placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of them. He didn't even know when a smile tugged at his masked lips.

"I guess he does" Kakashi said, allowing for the pride he felt to enter his voice. Naruto grinned before turning at the ramen in front of him. He slapped his hands together just like he learnt from his mother when his face contorted in seeming distress. He turned to Kakashi and then pulled at his shirt.

"Feed" Naruto said and Kakashi almost groaned. Of course he had to feed the brat.

* * *

Kakashi walked behind the blonde chibi who was humming contently, after having consumed three bowls of ramen. Though no four year should accomplish such a feat, he knew that the brat was an Uzumaki and more than that, he was Kushina's brat. Of course he would do something like eat three bowls of ramen. He shook his head, watching as the boy started hopping in the road. How could he have so much energy? He asked himself. Before he could contemplate an answer, the boy ran off. "Oi, gaki!" Kakashi shouted, having to jog towards the blonde who rushed over to a woman and her dog. "Wait" he said, but the blonde didn't listen. Kakashi watched as the chibi asked the woman something to which she nodded and before he knew it, the blonde was petting the white, fluffy dog.

"Wuv doggy!" Naruto screamed and hugged the dog who did not like the way the boy was roughly handling him. Kakashi had to grab the boy before the dog could snap at him. Even as the woman apologized profusely before leaving, Naruto didn't move.

"Honestly" Kakashi mumbled to the boy, when he took notice of how the boy's face was starting to twist in what he knew was his "tantrums". "Oi, kid. You want a doggy?" he asked with desperation. Naruto sniffed and looked up at him. "Look" he said and with his summoning jutsu, Pakkun appeared in a loud puff.

"Doggy!" Naruto shouted and glomped him. Pakkun however just stared at Kakashi who could only shrug. At least the kid didn't cry.

* * *

"Uncle Kwaka" Naruto said as he ran his hands through Pakkun's fur. Kakashi, who was lounging on the chair, looked up. They had finally managed to get back to his apartment. "Why do you wear dat?" he asked pointing to the mask and if Pakkun had an eyebrow, he would have arched it. The silver haired man hummed and then sat up.

"Do you want to know, Naru-chan?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he turned to Kakashi. "Do you really, really, really, really, really want to know?" he asked and Naruto smiled.

"Yes!" Naruto chirped and Pakkun chuckled. Only this boy would make Kakashi so happy.

"Well...Nah, I shouldn't tell you" Kakashi said, and lay back down. Naruto pouted and clamored towards his Uncle.

"Uncle Kwaka" the boy whined and Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Pwease!" Naruto begged.

"Okay" Kakashi said and let out an * **oomph**!* when the boy landed on his stomach. Naruto shifted until he was comfortable and Kakashi shook his head. "I wear a mask because..." he said, and Naruto unconsciously leaned forward. "...I'm ugly" he finished and Naruto frowned. Naruto shook his head in denial and puffed his cheeks out. Kakashi laughed and patted his head.

"Then, let's make a promise" Kakashi said and Naruto looked down at him. "When you're older, I'll tell you" he added, holding out his pinky finger.

"Promwise?" he asked, the concept lost to the five year old but Kakashi nodded. Naruto smiled and looped his own pinky with Kakashi's regardless.

"Alright, I think it's time for a bath" Kakashi said, and Naruto jumped down.

"No bathsies~" Naruto shouted and Kakashi sighed as the boy dashed into another one of the rooms.

"Good luck, Kakashi" Pakkun chuckled before closing his eyes. The man could only groan, because he knew how much energy the blonde seemed to have. It would be a long time before he could get that kid to take a bath.

* * *

"Aw, look at that" Kushina whispered watching her son sleeping on top of Kakashi's stomach. They had stopped off to pick up Naruto, when they were met with the cute scene in front of them. Minato however was off sulking in the corner.

"How dare Kakashi sleep with MY Naruto?" Minato asked, biting on his Hokage robes in an effort to calm himself. The sight of his baby Naruto sleeping with Kakashi was too much.

"Oh, stop it" Kushina said, turning to the sleeping duo. She took up the comforter and pulled it over Naruto and Kakashi, a smile on her face. "Good night you two" she whispered and kissed their foreheads. \

"Not you too, Kushina-chan" Minato vehemently whispered at her but she ignored him. Only for something to fall from Kakashi's side to the floor. Kushina bent down to pick it up but when she saw the words, Icha Icha, killing intent filtered into the room. Kakashi sensing the imminent danger, shot up.

" **Kakashi** " she hissed and Kakashi paled.

* * *

Author's notes: I've decided to make this chapter longer than the others as per requested. The only reason I did this was because of the last review, and because of who it was. Thanks for always leaving me such nice feedback You are troublesome^. ^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ten – The yellow galoshes

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

Naruto's age: Four years, three months

* * *

For the on coming monsoon season, Kushina had decided to purchase some bright new yellow galoshes for Naruto. Of course, the shiny new shoes were all Naruto wanted to wear, even to school. And since Minato had gone off to work that day, the responsibility of refusing the chibi fell on her. "Naru-chan" she called to the boy who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He stopped momentarily at his mother's stern voice.

"Mama" he said and she smiled at him. Her eyes fell on the shoes that he was currently wearing proudly.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan" she said and he scrunched up his face. "You can't wear those to school" she added and almost immediately, she could see his face preparing for the water works that were surely on their way. His lips quivered, his smile turned to a frown and his eyes took on a watery hue.

"Why, Mama?" he asked, tugging on the hem of her dress. "I luff them" he added and she shook her head.

"You can't wear them, Naru-chan" she stood firm in her decision. He bit his lower lip and stared at the shoes that he professed his love for.

"Wah!" he shouted and dropped himself on the floor. She sighed at the toddler who proceeded to scream his head off. She waited for awhile, before she decided that she had enough.

"Naru-chan, if you want to keep crying, that means no ramen for a week" she said, folding her arms across her chest. "Ramen or the galoshes?" she asked and he sat up with wet cheeks. He looked at the shoes on his feet, and thought about the ramen. "Well?" she added, tapping her feet.

"I no like them anyway" he said, taking the galoshes off and she chuckled. Works every time...

* * *

Author's notes: Forgive me, the chapter wasn't as long as the previous. *bows* For that, I promise to update faster than before (O.o I don't know when though).

To You are troublesome: Yes, I'm a girl lol, a taken one at that O.O Thanks though, I'm most certainly flattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten- The grandparents

Naruto's age: Four years six months

* * *

"Sorry that we're late" Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya entered the Namikaze house. Kushina smiled at them. "On our way here, this idiot managed to get mauled by some very unhappy women" she added jabbing her thumb towards Jiraiya. Kushina shook her head at the man who just laughed. "Where's the chibi?" she asked, looking around.

"Gwanpa! Gwanma!" Naruto shouted as he and his father walked into the room. Once he saw his grandparents. He pulled away from his father and ran towards them with a bright smile on his face.

"There's my favorite gaki!" Jiraiya shouted and lifted him into the air. Tsunade kissed the boy's nose and he kissed her sloppily on the cheek.

"Look! Look!" Naruto shouted, while pointing to his hat with cute little panda ears on it.

"Oh wow, you look so cute, Naru" Tsunade said, and he beamed at her before expectantly turning to Jiraiya. "Don't you think so too, Jiraiya?" she asked, prodding the man in the ribs.

"Of course, he is my grandson after all" Jiraiya said puffing out his chest. Naruto giggled as the man blew raspberries on his stomach.

"No, granwpa!" he shouted in glee and when the white haired man stopped, Naruto smiled at him. The smile along with the hat was too much.

"Naru-chan~" Minato cooed as he grabbed the boy from his mentor's hands. They sweat dropped at their Yondaime who started to lavish Naruto with his love.

"Behold the strongest man in Konoha..." Jiraiya was saying but stopped at the glare the blonde shot him. Tsunade snorted and watched as the man returned to making a fuss about how cute his son was.

"He's much worse when it's playtime" Kushina said as she stood by their side. The women shared a laugh while Jiraiya decided to watch the father and son duo.

"Hey, I think it's great" Jiraiya said, and surprised, they turned to the man. "The kid's a good father" he added, and even Tsunade's mouth dropped open.

"I guess Naru-chan is a great influence on all of us" Kushina said with a smile on her face and even Tsunade had to agree. They stayed like that, just watching Minato and Naruto, when Jiraiya turned towards Tsunade. There was a beautiful smile on her face, and he just couldn't help himself... He placed a hand on her shoulders and pressed her flush against his side, while his other hand slid dangerously down her back...

"You know, if you want, we can make some babies of our own" he whispered and blew into her ear. When Kushina saw the large tick mark on Tsunade's forehead, she gracefully moved to the side.

* * *

"I'm going to catch you!" Minato laughed as he watched as Naruto ran off to hide somewhere. Somehow they began playing hide and seek. However Minato didn't mind, he loved spending time with his Naru-chan. He straightened himself, ready to go find the chibi, when he felt a light spike of killing intent in the air. He turned to the other three occupants in the room. Kushina had a look of pure humor on her face while Jiraiya seemed to be on his knees, begging Tsunade.

"Don't worry about us, Minato-kun. We're just going to step out for a minute, okay?" the blonde haired woman said while Minato turned to his wife for some sort of explanation. However all she offered him was shrug. He didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on as Jiraiya was thrown out of the house like a sack of potatoes. Tsunade stalked outside, and with a light click, she closed the door.

"No! Oh Kami, Please! I beg you, Tsunade-sama! I'm sorry...!... Please...Mercy!" they heard him shouting from inside. "Kyaaaaa!" was all they heard before it got eerily silent.

"Maybe we should help him" Minato spoke up and Kushina glanced at the closed door. He was going to move towards it, when Naruto stumbled into the room.

"Dada, why you no playing?" he asked and all thoughts of his mentor flew out of his mind.

"I'm coming, Naru-chan!" he shouted and ran after the boy, leaving Kushina to sigh. Before she could do anything or say anything, the door opened. Tsunade stepped inside while dusting her hands. She smiled at Kushina who had paled as she saw what was behind her. There was a lump of what she assumed was Jiraiya.

"What's wrong, Kushina-chan?" Tsunade asked honestly confused at concern that flashed in the red head's eyes.

"Help" the lump wheezed and a hand reached out. "Save..." the lump cried out. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, his hand landed on Tsunade's back side "...me" he whimpered.

Tsunade blinked as she glanced at the hand that was touching her. Kushina winced and turned her head to the side.

"Baka, you never learn" Tsunade gritted out and cracked her knuckles as she turned around. "I guess I'll have to teach you again" she said, grabbing him by the collar.

"Mommy, is that you?" the lump aka Jiraiya asked and Tsunade's hands clenched. "Mommy, wait!" Jiraiya bellowed but it was too late...

* * *

Author's notes: Pfft, I know I should be sorry for Jiraiya but I'm not. As requested, here is pervy sage in all his pervy glory XD

Reading Pixie: Thank you so much for the review \O/. I was going for cute with the chibiness that is Naruto in this fic...Oh God, can you just imagine those rosy cheeks and round face?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Cakenundrum!

Naruto's age: Five years, one month

* * *

It was a nice sunny Saturday when Sasuke's birthday party came to a tragic end. On that Saturday, things started out well enough. The birthday boy in question was laughing with the other kids as they played hide and seek, the adults were standing on the side talking among themselves, and everything seemed fine. But, appearances could be deceiving. Because you see, idle minds are prone to mischief.

And that is where Little Naruto comes in. He wasn't playing with the other kids. No instead, we find him, standing in front of the large table that held an even larger cake. Blue flowers decorated the edges, the icing was white, the Uchiha fan was spread in the middle, and Sasuke's name was written underneath, with loopy handwriting. Naruto licked his lips. "No, Mama said no!" good Naruto said on his shoulder. He had nice white feathery wings and wore a...bed sheet?

"What you wearing?" Naruto asked (What are you wearing?). Good Naruto shook his head at him.

"No mind that. You no eat cake" Good Naruto said and Naruto pouted. (Never mind that. You can't eat the cake)

"No listen to him. Eat cake!" another Naruto shouted from his other shoulder. He had horns on his head and his wings were black. (Don't listen to him. Eat the cake!)

"No! No cake!" Good Naruto shouted and Naruto turned to the cake once more. His eyes widened when another voice broke through their shouting.

"Naruto-kun~" the voice called, and Naruto's head whipped around, trying to locate it. "Here, Naru-chan~" the voice sang. It was the cake! Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't you want to eat me~?" the cake asked and Naruto stepped back.

"Mama says no!" Naruto said, shaking his head, his hair tossing left as well as right from the motion.

"But Naru-chan, I'm yummy for your tummy~" the cake said and Naruto looked away. "Yummy~ Yummy~ Yummy~" the cake chorused.

"Maybe you eat cake" Good Naruto said and Bad Naruto nodded. Naruto shook his head at them. (Maybe you should eat the cake)

"Mama take ramen" Naruto cried and the two winged Naruto pondered on the thought of having no ramen.

"Come on, Naru-chan. Just one taste~" the cake whispered and Naruto felt the fight leaving him.

"'Kay. One taste" he said, and tiptoed. His finger dipped into the white icing and when he brought it to his lips, his eyes widened. "Uh oh" he whispered.

* * *

"And I said, that's what she said" Minato said and the group of parents laughed at his joke. He turned to Kushina who was looking around. "Kushina-chan, what's wrong?" he asked as her face pulled into a frown.

"I'm not seeing Naru-chan" she said as her eyes swept over the backyard decorated with fancy blue balloons. That was when she found him. "No" she whispered and Minato's mouth flopped open. "Naru-chan!" she shouted in the sternest voice she could muster. The blonde was sitting directly in front of the cake, his legs folded, and he had a look on his face that spoke of pure bliss. He turned his head, and looked at her. "Mister, don't you dare!" she shouted, and by now, everyone was watching. He leaned forward and she took a step. "Naru-chan" she growled in warning. "Don't do it" she said, but it was too late. **He dropped his entire face into the cake**.

"Naru-chan!" Minato shouted. What they didn't know is by running towards the boy, only made it worst. Naruto dug his hands into the cake, and shoveled large clumps into his mouth. "No, don't do that!" Minato screamed, but Naruto just jumped off the table and grabbed more chunks of cake he could get.

"Mister, get back here!" Kushina shouted, but Naruto didn't listen.

"Cakeeeeeeee!" Naruto shouted, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

* * *

A/N: XD Naughty, Naru!

To Bankai777: ^.^ I'm glad that you laughed.

To Reading Pixie: XD I know, he's too cute.

To You are Troublesome: :/ I'm sorry that I couldn't do Hinata's big bro, but I promise that I'm working on a chappie that features the lovely Neji and his luscious locks. Hopefully this chapter made up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Kisses (Part I)

Disclaimer: Pfft, like I could even dare to claim that I own Naruto...

Naruto's age: Six years old

* * *

Little Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was stomped. For you see, as all children his age, he was going through what you would call a phase. That phase included his newfound power of observation and understanding. Recently, he began to notice that every morning before his Papa left for work, Mama would lean in and give him a kiss on the lips. Why? The question often popped into his head. So ever the curious child, he brought such a question to his parents. In fact, just as his Mama was going to kiss his Papa. "Mama" the blonde called and the red head stopped what she was doing so she could look down at her son. (Obviously ignoring the pouting Minato behind her)

"What is it, Naru-chan?" she asked, watching as the cute six year old twisted his thumbs together, which was something he picked up from the Hyuga child.

"Why kiss Papa?" he asked, his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity. (Why do you kiss Papa? Translation courtesy of the author) Minato stepped beside his wife who was just as amused as he was.

"Because I love him" Kushina said, while Minato turned his head to the side, his ears as pink as his cheeks. She shook her head at her husband before watching her son process what she had said. "I kiss you too, right?" she asked, stooping down to give him a peck on the cheeks.

"But why kiss Papa here?" the chibi asked, pointing to his own lips. (But why do you kiss Papa on the lips?) Kushina tapped her chin in fake concentration as she could see the excitement in Naruto's face.

"Because I love Papa differently from how I love you, Naru-chan, I kiss him there" she said. She watched as her son scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What she means Naru-chan is that when you have someone special that you love, you only kiss them on the lips" Minato said, and Naruto looked at him before blinking.

"Ara?" the chibi asked with pure confusion on his face. Kushina smiled at her son and deeming him unready for such a thought, kissed his cheeks.

"How about some ramen?" she asked and all thoughts about kisses were forgotten...or so she thought.

* * *

A week later

"N'ta" Naruto said to the pale eyed Hyuga as they were all playing in the sandbox. Little Hinata looked up from the castle she was making when Naruto called her name. Recently, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto had been playing together. Speaking of the Uchiha, the boy was gleefully hanging onto his older brother who was in charge of looking after him for the while. On the other hand, Neji had yet to arrive with his father. "I love you" the blonde said and the girl just looked at him before her entire face went red. Apparently, having received a special treat in the form of a chocolate bar from his friend made the blonde sentimental (Even if it was like half an hour ago). Or it could just be the sugar rush.

"Whhhatt?" the girl gasped out, before glancing at her father who was talking to Naruto's father at the side. The blonde threw down his bucket and wobbled over to his friend. He placed his sandy hands on the sides of her face and before long, lightly pressed his lips on her own. When he pulled back, the girl flew backwards, red as those tomatoes that Sasuke loved so much.

"N'ta?" he asked, but before he could shake the girl's shoulder, he heard a loud **Thump.**

"Kami! The Yondaime punched Hyuga Hiashi!" someone shouted in the background while others took pictures.

"How dare your daughter corrupt my son?!" could be heard all around the village...

* * *

The next chapter will feature the lovely Neji (in chibi form of course) and as requested, Naruto will be high on caffeine in the near future...


End file.
